User blog:Cabbage pult 74/Total Drama: Revenge of the All-Stars; Episode 1: Aside from Heroes and Villians...
Well, I was bored, finished all my homework, nothing to do, so, like Happy and Flurry, I made my own season. It's like a second All-Stars, don't worry, they will not be Mal, Scourtney, godplay Zoey, a Final Wreck-ening 2.0 or Camcody. I promise. Well, let's start: Chris: Welcome viewers! We are back on the rebuilt Camp Wawanakwa, to make yet another season. From our crew of 52 contestants, we have chose 18 of them, now let's welcome them. They will arrive on that plane! *the plane arrives* Chris: Please welcome our first generation contestants, Katie! Katie: You can't make this! I will not compete without Sadie! *Chef throws her* Chris: Noah! Noah: Wow, this camp is alive again. I'm so excited to compete...*Chef throws him* Chris: The no more loner, Gwen! Gwen: I promise to never come back! *Chef throws her* You will pay, McLean! Chris: Anyways, we also have the puppet master, Alejandro! Alejandro: Again? I though this was oveeeeeer! *Chef throws him* Chris: Also returning, our super hot model, Lindsay! Lindsay: Thanks for the introduction, Keith! *Falls from the plane* Chris: And last, but not least, after a lot of time inactive, Eva! Eva: It was about time! I'm back, watch your...*Falls*...steeeeeps!! Chris: Yeah, i'm so scared! Anyways, let's welcome the second generation! First, the insanity in a human form, Mike! Mike: That was a little...*falls*...haaaaarsh!!! Chris: The rude dude, Jo! Jo: Great, when you will say "sha" in all your words? *falls* Chris: Sha-soon! *laughs* Anyways, next one is the nature lover, Dawn! Dawn: Chef, your aura shows me a lot of torture, but a little place of happiness is still hidden there. Chef: Who told you...*throws her* Chris: Our military rejected, Brick! Brick: Sir, yes sir! Chris: The hairspray addict, Anne Maria! Anne Maria: Again here? With Mike!?? Somebody get me out of here! *Chef throws her* Chris: And lastly, the born-to-godplay, Zoey! Zoey: That isn't truth! *falls* Chris: And...we still have more victims, I mean, contestants, from third generation, welcome the Yin-Yang sisters, Samey and Amy! Amy: Why you introduce her before me? Samey: Because i'm nicer! *both fight, and get themselves out of the plane* Chris: Nutty guy, Dave! Dave: But i'm normal again! *falls* Chris: The amazon girl, Jasmine! Jasmine: Back to win! This time I will rule! *falls* Chris: The Izzier than Izzy, Scarlett! Out of the insane house! Scarlett: I wasn't on the insane house! *falls* Chris: And last, and least, Topher, back from the insane house as well. Topher: Good one, Chris! Now, when we land the plane? *Chef throws him* Chris: And we have 18 back in the island, who will take the victory, and who will get eliminated? Find out right here on Total...Drama...Revenge of the All-Stars! The scene switches to the shore, where all the contestants landed. Chris: Alright, guys. We will follow the format of Heroes vs Villians yet again. Noah: And you will put Mike in the Heroes again, and maybe Katie in the villians too. Chris: Almost got it Noah! But no. Now, let's see...Noah, Lindsay, Dawn, Brick, Jasmine and...Samey. You will be as of now...*showing the symbol*...the Heroic Dolphins! Lindsay: I love dolphins! Chris: Now...Eva, Alejandro, Jo, Anne Maria, Scarlett and Amy. You all will be...the Villianous Krabs! Alejandro: Wait...i'm the only male here! Noah: You said we were following the Heroes and Villians format, why they don't have a team? Chris: Because we will have...three teams! And this giys are more like Anti-Heroes. Katie: Me? An Anti-Hero? Chris: Let me explain: Mike, almost killed everyone in the last All-Stars, that males ypu an Anti-Hero; Zoey, for being close to Mike you are an Anti-Hero; Dave, you almost killed yourself for Sky... Dave: Don't remind me. Chris: And you're an Anti-Hero. Topher, you almost killed your teammates in the mountain, just to be the new host. Topher: And I would make it again, Chris! *Jasmine and Scarlett glare at him* Well, not really. Chris: So, Anti-Hero. Gwen, first Duncan, then Cameron, what's next, Dave? Gwen: That was a friendly kiss! Chris: ...and, Anti-Hero. And Katie...well...ugh...the fans wanted you back, Anti-Hero, enough! Noah: What a good argument. Chris: And you will be the Anti-Heroic Lobsters! Now let's go to our first challenge! Alejandro: *conf.* An all-female team, where I am the only male. I wanted girls around me, but not that easy. Jo: *conf.* They robbed me the game two times! This is my time, surely. Lindsay: *conf.* They have cheated on my alliances, I must make a better game now. The scene switches to the cliff. Chris: The old cliff...time for our first challenge! Samey: What it will be? It is dangerous? Chris: It isn't dangerous. Samey: Sweet! Chris: It's almost mortal! Samey: Oh, bummer. Jasmine: Don't worry mate. It should not be that hard. Chris: Well, I usually would make you drop from the top, but now, instead of dropping, you will be climbing this old cliff! Anne Maria: A climbing thing again! I will not get on it! Amy: Me neither! Anne Maria: That's how you talk, girl! Chris: Well, don't play if you want, but that means that you can lose, and be the first sent home. Amy and Anne Maria: Meh...still. Chris: I supposed that, now watch this! *Chef removes the hairspray of Anne, and puts it at the top.* Anne Maria: That's it! You'll pay! Chris: Ready...set...climb! All the contestants, except for Amy start to climb. Eva: *to the Heroes* What is it, you can't climb? That's because you all are a bunch of losers! (She, Jo and Scarlett laugh) Scarlett: Yeah, your odds of winning are like 1 in 1...billion! *laugh* Jo: Hurry up brainiac! Noah: Wow, how rude. Jasmine: This isn't the time to use the sarcasm Noah. Noah: Like it matters, we are so behind them. Lindsay: We can still win! We are a good team! Samey: Yeah, she is right, we can still win this! Noah: And I though that one cheerleader was enough... Dawn: We still have a chance. Come on! Brick: Dawn is right, let's climb! Go Heroes! *he falls from the cliff* The scene switches to the Anti-Heroes. Zoey: This is so hard! I can't climb anymore! Katie: Come on! We can win! *starts to climb faster* Gwen: This is so stupid! Dropping from the cliff would been better. Topher: You think so? *points at the shark lake* Gwen: Stupid McLean. Dave: I am tired. I can't climb more! Topher: Think that Sky is on the top, laughing at you. Dave: I just felt stronger. Mike: Now we are at last place! And I don't have my personalities anymore. We are so losing this one. Lindsay: Come on guys! We are almost there! Samey: Yeah! I made it! Amy: Wait, she made it? Samey: Yeah! Who is the loser sister now? You! You! You! Amy: That's it! I'm coming for you! Samey: *blows a raspberry* The scene switches to the Villians. Jo: How they got ahead of us? We are losing now! Eva: We? The last place? This...*punching the cliff*...isn't...*punch*...real! *Eva causes everyone from her team, except for Alejandro and Anne Maria, to fall* Scarlett: Now we don't have any chance of winning! Thanks Eva. Jo: One thing is sure, if we lose, you will go home. Eva: Like it matters, you will vote me off because you fear me! Jo: What? Are you serious? You ovbiously fear me! Eva: Oh, you are sure? Jo: I'm always sure! Scarlett: Team! See! *points at the top, where all the Heroes have arrived to the top* Chris: And the Heroes win! Now let's see who can get the second place. Amy: Who is the loser sister you asked Samey? Well, it's you! *pushes Samey off the cliff, everyone glares at her* Samey: *falling* Please, god! Forgive for what I said of Amy! *she is about to fall, but Alejandro stops her from falling* Alejandro: Wow, what did I have catched? A beauty twin. Samey: For real? Everyone says Amy is prettier than me. Alejandro: What a lie. You are prettier than Amy by a lot. Samey: *conf.* Wow! I think I like him. But I better don't think about it, Amy always gets all the boys...*sigh* Back with the anti-heroes... Katie: We can still win. Let's move it. Zoey: But I can't move anymore, I'm so tired. Katie: Well, I will make what I make when Sadie struggles in moments like this. "Come on, Sadie, we can climb and win togheter." Zoey: I will try then. Mike: We are almost there, but I really miss my personalities. Topher: My clothes are getting dirt. I will never be the host like this. Dave: And...we made it. *drops on the ground* Chris: And the Anti-Heroes secure the second place! Krabs, see ypu at the elimination ceremony! Eva: *conf.* A promise is a promise, Jo will go tonight. Jo: *conf.* A promise is a promise, Eva will go tonight. The scene switches to the old All-Stars mansion, where the Heroes celebrate. Lindsay: Well, since we won, we must celebrate! Brick: Yes, ma'am. Dawn: I'm not sure, I have the feeling that the other team are conspirating against us. What if we make an alliance? Jasmine: Well said koala. I'm in. Samey: Lindsay? Can we talk for a minute? Lindsay: What is it? Is Tyler? Samey: He isn't competing. Anyways, Alejandro flirted with me, you were a contestant with him. Do you think he...likes me? Lindsay: Who? Jalapeño? He surely does. But don't worry, we can be friends, and I will support you always, like if we were twins! Samey: For real? But not a bad twin, right? Lindsay: No! *both cheer* Noah: And...we have a cheerleader alliance. Called it. Jasmine: Come on! Don't be pesimist. Anyways, we must arrive now to the elimination. In the Anti-Heroes cabin... Zoey: Thanks for helping me in the challenge. Katie: It was nothing, always good to help friends. Zoey: We are friends? If not, is OK. Katie: We are friends for sure. Now, I need to sew a new skirt. Zoey: I also sew my clothes! The scene switches to Dave and Topher. Dave: What a friendship they have... Topher: Don't you tell, both are pretty the same person. And with Sadie gone, Katie is up to new friends. Dave: How you know that? Topher: I joined Sierra's blog. I'm an administrator on the page. Over 12 000 edits, and a special "Chris Sucks" blog. Almost 20000 replies. Dave: Wow, a lot of work. We are also similar. Topher: Well, we were obsessed over one person, getting betrayed as a result, I guess that yes. Gwen: *conf.* Alone on my own yet again. It now sucks. ELIMINATION CEREMONY Chris: Well, you all have faced this before. The elimination ceremony. Scarlett: Actually, I wasn't eliminated in the proper way last time. So, I never faced the elimination ceremony. Chris: Oh, you may want to be the first to take the new elimination device. Scarlett: No, i'm fine. Chris: Well, this is how it works. You will put an X on the picture of the person you want to vote off. Then, I will announce the twists of this season. That's why the Dolphins and the Lobsters are here. Alejandro winks at Samey. Amy: He was winking to me. Now just shut and sit up. A flashback of everyone voting in the confessional appears. Chris: And, we have the votes. Now, let's see who is safe, which means, who gets a marshmallow. Now, Scarlett, you're safe. Scarlett: Excellent! Chris: Alejandro and Anne Maria, you're safe. Alejandro and Anne pick their marshmallows. Chris: And...Jo. Jo: *glares at Eva* Told you. Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to... Suspense music Chris: ...Eva! Amy: Wait, what? I am out? This is impossible! Samey cheers. Chris: Now, it's time to introduce our brand new elimination exit...THE SEWERS OF SHAME! Every eliminated contestant will be put in this boat, which will lead them to a system of stinky sewers. Very stinky sewers. Amy: Where I will land? Chris: Do you think I care? Now, goodbye! *Chris pushes Amy to the boat* Samey: *conf.* Yeah! I finnaly have a chance with a man! And Amy isn't around to ruin it! Chris: And now, the next twist: for coming in second, the Lobsters will send someone to the infamous Boney Island, but, that person will be choosed by the Dolphins. Lindsay: We will send Tofu. Dave: You mean Topher? Lindsay: Oh...yeah. Chris: Then, Chef! Chef throws Topher to a boat that goes to Boney Island. Topher: There is food in the islang, right? Chris: Nope, I can only guarantee you to find mutants, danger, and monsters. Topher: What? My poor face! Chris: Well, the twinnies have been separated, this could help the villians to win a challenge? The Heroes will stay with the victory? Or the Anti-Heroes will give the big surprise? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Revenge of the All-Stars! Category:Blog posts